


Tim's Birthday

by beary_scary



Series: Bat Bros For Life [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: 13 year old me really wanted Jason and Tim to be close brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Crack, Give me a break, Humor, I wrote this when I was 13, Mostly Dialogue, OOC, Swearing, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beary_scary/pseuds/beary_scary
Summary: It's Tim's 16th birthday and Jason has an idea for a very special gift.This is part of an old fic I posted to fanfiction.net in 2015 (I was itty-bitty oh wow)I am going to post each chapter as a one-shot in this series in hopes that it will inspire me to write for this fandom again.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Series: Bat Bros For Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Tim's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> (I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)
> 
> Dick (Nightwing): 22
> 
> Jason (Red Hood): 19
> 
> Tim (Red Robin): 16
> 
> Damian (Robin): 14

Tim sighed once again as he felt his headache return. He has been on the computer for six hours and he still hasn't gotten more than three leads to the murder case.

Tim glanced at his clock to see that it was past midnight, making it his sixteenth birthday.

'Huh,' He thought, 'I almost forgot.'

When he lived with his (neglectful and abusive) parents, Tim never really celebrated his birthday. Some of the maids would wish him a 'Good day' and his parent's chef would make him a cupcake, but his birthday was never really acknowledged by his actual family.

Tim glanced at the unfinished English report for school and then back at the case files. 'It wouldn't hurt to just rest my eyes for a minute.' He thought to himself.

Tim shut his eyes and in less than a minute, was out like a light.

~~********** ~~

The next morning, Tim awoke to pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and stalked to the pounding door.

Tim yanked the door open, "What?" He growled. Dick looked at Tim sheepishly before pulling the younger into a bear-hug that could only come from Dick Grayson.

"Happy Birthday, Little Brother!" He exclaimed.

 _'Oh yeah,'_ Tim remembered. _'My birthday.'_

"I can't believe that my little Timmy is actually sixteen!" Dick wiped away a fake tear while Tim rolled his eyes playfully. Even though he was woken up earlier than he wanted (which is pretty early), Tim grinned.

"So, what do you want to do today, Timmy? I know that Alfred will make his 'Birthday Breakfast' for you but what do you want to do after that?" Dick asked.

"Actually I have these case files I need to-"

Dick groaned, "Tim, only you could actually think about doing extra work on your birthday. Your sixteenth birthday! You have to do something fun!"

Tim sighed, "I just don't get what the big deal is. I know that ever since I have been living here, we've celebrated my birthday, but I still don't see the big deal." He shrugged.

Dick stared at Tim with his mouth wide open, making him look like a fish.

"You better close your mouth, Dick-head. You might catch flies."

Tim grinned when he heard Jason's gravelly voice. "Jason!" Tim yelled before tackling the nineteen-year-old to the ground.

Jason hasn't visited the manor or his brothers in over a month, so Dick was hardly surprised when he saw Tim react the way he did.

"Woah! Easy there, Babybird. I love yah and all, but you aren't that tiny, Tim." Jason chuckled.

Tim pouted before getting up. Jason ruffled Tim's hair, earning a glare from the younger boy. Jason merely smirked.

"So, I heard that a certain dwarf was turning sixteen," Jason said.

Tim's pout deepened. "I'm not that short."

"I beg to differ, Tiny Tim." Jason joked.

"Seriously, why do you keep calling me that? Tiny Tim was crippled."

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, but you're tiny."

Tim huffed and turned back to the amused Dick who was trying to hold in his laughs.

Once Dick regained himself, he smiled at Tim, "Do you feel sixteen, little brother?"

Tim half-shrugged, "Not necessarily. I mean, I know that I'm older today, but it doesn't feel like it."

Jason smirked. "I know what will make you feel sixteen."

 _'Oh no,'_ Tim thought. _'This is not going to end well.'_

~~********** ~~

"Hell no."

The three brothers were currently in the Bat Cave, in front of the Batmobile.

"Hell yes!" Jason persisted, "I did this when I turned sixteen and now you will. We can start a tradition! Next, it will be Demon-spawn."

"I'm not so sure, Jay," Dick said. It's not that he didn't want Tim to feel sixteen, but he didn't exactly trust Jason with one of their brothers and probably the most weaponized car in the world.

"What if we get caught?" Tim asked.

"We won't."

"But what if we do?"

Jason groaned at his brother's stubbornness, "Fine. We'll play it safe and-" Jason looked around before spotting their costumes on a table, "we'll wear our costumes."

Dick looked at Jason's hopeful expression and sighed. "Fine. But if any of us get hurt, it's your fault."

Jason grinned, "But I won't be driving."

"Yeah, but it's your idea and your persistence that will have gotten us into that mess." Dick pointed out.

"Whatever, just get in the damn costume and into the car."

~~********** ~~

"So I press…this?" Tim asked while pointing at one of the many switches.

Jason, Dick, and Tim were all dressed in their Red Hood, Nightwing, and Red Robin costumes, only without the masks.

Jason nodded, "Yep. That starts the engine. Then put it into drive." He pointed to the stick-shift.

Tim nodded and started the engine. He then shakily grabbed the stick-shift and put the car into drive.

"Now press that button to open the waterfall-tunnel." Dick pointed to a blue button.

Tim did as he was told and pushed the button, opening the secret waterfall entrance to the Bat Cave.

"Now, ease onto the pedal," Jason said slowly.

"Okay." Tim nodded as he pushed onto the pedal and they bolted out of the Bat Cave.

~~********** ~~

"HOW DO I STOP?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"BUT YOU'VE DRIVEN THIS BEFORE!"

"YEAH BUT WHEN I DID, I STILL HAD THE DAMN BREAK ATTACHED!"

The stroll through Gotham didn't exactly go as the three brothers planned. When they 'eased' out of the cave, they went seventy in a twenty-five miles-per-hour zone.

But their joyride didn't end there. Tim almost hit an old woman, a cat, a grocery store, and a tree. After attempting to stop, Tim broke the break, that is when the yelling commenced.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE BREAK WOULD, WELL, BREAK!?" Tim yell-asked.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WHEN THE BREAK-PEDAL STARTS BENDING LIKE THAT, THEN THAT'S AN INSTANT SIGN TO STOP!" Jason yelled back.

"I WAS TRYING TO STOP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dick yelled over the two.

Tim and Jason looked at their eldest brother.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD, TIM!"

Tim looked in front of them and saw that they were about to run into a 'STOP' sign.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"OH, SHIT!"

"TURN, DAMNIT!"

Tim jerked the steering wheel to the left-right when they heard sirens behind them.

"FUCK! IT'S THE COPS!" Jason yelled.

"Hm, I'm surprised it took them that long," Dick said nonchalantly.

Tim and Jason looked at him weirdly.

"What?" He shrugged.

"This is the GCPD. Pull over the-uh…bat-vehicle."

Jason slapped on his mask, with his brothers doing the same, and climbed over Dick.

"What the hell are you doing, Jason!?"

"Shut up, Dick-head. There's no window in the back and I need to say something."

Red Hood rolled down the window, "IT'S CALLED THE 'BATMOBILE', FUCK-UPS!"

"HOOD!"

"Shut up, Babybird! The adults are having a conversation."

~~********** ~~

"Detective Bullock?"

"Yeah, Commish?"

"Why are Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing in the interrogation room?"

When Commissioner Jim Gordon got to work at the Gotham City Police Department, he did not expect to see the two vigilantes and a wanted rogue vigilante in the interrogation room, making faces at each other.

"They were caught speeding in the bat-car thing," Bullock said.

"BATMOBILE, FUCK-UPS!"

The two men looked at each other and then back at the interrogation where they heard Red Hood yelling about the Bat-Mobile.

Jim sighed, "I'll take care of it."

~~********** ~~

"So, why were you three speeding in the Batmobile?" Gordon asked.

"That is classified information." Red Hood said.

"Why can't you tell me? Does it have to do with your IDs?"

"I need a lawyer!"

Gordon sighed, "Hood, can you please-"

"I know my rights!"

"Could you-"

"Objection!"

"Someone get their mugs!"

~~********** ~~

"You just had to provoke him."

Red Robin, Red Hood and Nightwing were currently lined up to get their mug-shots.

"Of course I had to provoke them, Babybird." Red Hood said matter of factly.

An over-weight police officer stepped into the room, "Hood, you go first."

Red Hood skipped into the room and Red Robin rolled his eyes.

~~********** ~~

"So you want me like this?"

"Yes, just like that." The officer replied.

"Like this?" Red Hood asked while standing in a ridiculous pose.

"No, the other way." The officer sighed.

"Over the table?"

"No- what?!"

~~********** ~~

"I am going to die."

"Turn to your left."

"B is going to kill me." Red Robin groaned.

"He can kill you after you turn to your left."

Red Robin glared at the officer who was handling the camera, "I do not need your sass, 'Officer Donut'."

'Officer Donut' grit his teeth, "It's _'Dounit'_ now shut up and turn to your left."

"Make me."

"You know what? FUCK IT!"

~~********** ~~

"Can you get my good side?"

"I don't have time for this." The new female officer sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come on, I can't have this on my Bat-Record if you don't get my good side," Nightwing whined.

"Fine, just turn around, I need to get a picture of the back of your head." The officer conceded.

"Okay." Nightwing did as he was told.

The officer took the picture before checking to make sure it wasn't blurry.

"DAMN IT! KEEP YOUR ASS OUT OF THE PICTURE!"

~~********** ~~

"Commissioner, you better have a good reason for calling me during the day," Batman growled as he landed on the GCPD roof.

"I just have a question, do these belong to you?" Commissioner Gordon asked before Detective Bullock threw a hand-cuffed Red Hood, Red Robin, and Nightwing at Batman's feet. The three brothers grinned innocently up at their father.

Batman sighed, "Yes."

~~********** ~~

Later, Jason, Tim, and Dick found themselves cleaning the Batmobile with their toothbrushes.

"Psst, Babybird." Tim looked up from the tire that he was scrubbing to see both Dick and Jason grinning at him.

"What?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Happy sixteenth birthday!"

"…Fuck off."


End file.
